Perfect Pair
by tvdcrzy
Summary: Stefan and Elena are a perfect pair.  Apparently someone didn't think so, resulting in the kidnapping of Elena.  As Elena comes to terms with her kidnapper, she begins to understand them a little bit better than she did before.
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

CHAPTER 1- THE FALL

"Stefan, thanks for taking me with you." Elena said, looking longingly at his beautiful face. Stefan and Elena had taken a moonlight stroll through the woods. Later on, they stopped and threw out a blanket where they lay there looking up at the sky… with a little bit of lip to lip contact.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Stefan said as he walked Elena to her door. He bent down ever so gently to touch her lips. "See you tomorrow, alright?"

"See you!" she called back. Elena waltzed into the kitchen, to find Jeremy, sipping on some hot cocoa.

"Hey," Elena yawned. "It's been a late night. I'm off to bed."

She trudged up the stairs, and into the room. It was cold, but Elena thought of Stefan's kiss and instantly felt warm. She hugged herself and threw on her PJ's. Just as she was settling into bed, she heard a knock on her window. She sat up and peered outside of the window. Nothing was there, except a black crow sitting in its nest outside her window. She lay back down in bed, trying to shake off the unease she felt in the pit of her stomach.

That night, Elena tossed and turned, having nightmares about the crow who came in the night and sat beside her, glaring into her eyes, almost hungry looking. She would jerk awake just to find nothing there. One particular time at 2:37 AM, she forced herself downstairs to get some warm milk.

Sleepily, she took out the milk and poured herself a glass, accidentally spilling several drops onto the floor. Just as Elena finished drinking the last of the milk, the crow that had been hunting her in her dreams flew through the kitchen zooming around her head, pecking and squawking. Everything was a blur, and Elena couldn't see. She backed up too far and slipped on the spilled milk, sending her flying backwards, where the back of her head connected with the stove. She moaned softly and felt strong arms pick her up before she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

CHAPTER 2- WAKING UP

The first thing Elena felt when she woke up was the terrible pain in the back of her skull. She had to blink a few times to see clearly the room in which she was laying.

The room was quite spacious, with two wide windows on the east side. Golden curtains hung down from the ceiling. The walls were a modest rosy red, which matched the bedspread. The door looked antique, a dark mahogany with intricate flowers carved into it. The pillows were plusher than any she had ever laid her head on. She started to drift back into the shadows of sleep when she jerked herself awake and whispered,

"This isn't my room." She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing an expensive looking silk robe. Cautiously, she staggered out of the huge bed, and made her way on her knees to the window. She had never seen a more beautiful sunrise. Everywhere outside the window were beautifully constructed buildings on which the sun shone radiantly. They seemed to go on for miles. The sun had just begun its daily journey of rising above the horizon. And far, far away she could make out a tall curved triangle-like building standing out against the sun's light. Elena, still consumed with drowsiness, didn't at first recognize what it was. After staring at it for a few seconds, the many hours of geography began to kick in. Her eyes widened in perfect knowingness that the triangle was indeed the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh no. Oh no, no no!" She could not be in Paris. And if she was in Paris, that means she was in France. How in the world did she wake up in France? Elena was busy staring dumb-struck at the window, so she didn't notice the man that had entered the room.

"Great view, isn't it?"

Elena whirled around to see Damon Salvatore, in his signature leather jacket and boots, smiling at her.

"Damon? You're here too? Did you know that we're in Paris? Did you…" Understanding, Elena stopped and peered at Damon. "Were you the one who brought me to France?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey someone got the right answer! Let's give her a gold star!" Damon said, still smiling at her in that way that always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Damon," Elena growled.

"Oh my God, look at the time! I've gotta go. See ya later princess!" And before Elena could shoot him an award-winning glare, he danced across the room, threw her diary and a couple of magazines at her, and strolled through the door

"Toodles!" He shot her another smile and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

"Damon," Elena growled.

"Oh my God, look at the time! I've gotta go. See ya later princess!" And before Elena could shoot him an award-winning glare, he danced across the room, threw her diary and a couple of magazines at her, and strolled through the door

"Toodles!" He shot another smile and shut the door.

Elena looked at her diary, then at the magazines.

"Seventeen Magazine," Elena read. "Ten fool-proof ways to make him want you more. Britney's inside story. Miley shares her beauty secrets." Elena was disgusted. 'How did he know where my diary was?" Then it hit her

"The crow. Its nest was right outside my window. Damon must have seen me writing in it the other day. Damn him for spying on me. Damn him for bringing me to France!" she cursed out loud. It was still sinking in that Elena was in France. Why would Damon Salvatore, her boyfriend's brother, bring _her_ to France? It didn't make any sense. But she started to turn her attention to the other Salvatore.

"Stefan! I wonder if he knows where I am. I'm sure he does. He would never let Damon take me somewhere without him knowing, regardless if Damon's stronger. Yes, that's what it all is. Damon brought me to France with him so Stefan and I could have some time together. Elena thought the story was very sketchy and she couldn't make herself believe it. No, it was a different reason for which Damon had brought her to France. After contemplating for what seemed like hours, Elena decided to try and get lost in the magazine she was reading. She failed miserably. Without knowing what else to do, she picked up her diary and began to write.

Elena finished writing her entry. She realized how tired she was and decided to take a nap. As Elena drifted into sleep, her last thought was of Stefan.

Elena woke up to a shaking of the bed. Her eyes drifted opened and they rested on her teddy bear sitting next to her on the bed. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her and she sat up alarmed.

"Hey Elena," said a voice to her left. There lay Damon, legs crossed, looking smug.

"Damon, you got some big explaining to do! When Stefan finds out-"

"Stefan's not going to find out." Damon said plainly, reaching over Elena to grab her teddy bear, brushing his hand on hers. Elena instinctively pulled back.

"Gosh, Elena, you act if I'm a murderer or something," Damon said in his most sincere voice.

"Close enough! Why are we in France, Damon, and please be serious." Elena pleaded. "I want to know the truth."

"In case you haven't noticed Elena, life's not fair. I mean, why do you always talk about Stefan in that diary of yours. Why not about his sexier, more charming older brother? I found one or two entries about me in there? Oh come on Elena, get real. I know you like me just as much as Stefan." Elena was sure that all the people of France could here the sharp SMACK of her hand against his cheek. She hoped it had hurt him as much as it had hurt her hand.


	4. Chapter 4 PJ's

"In case you haven't noticed Elena, life's not fair. I mean, why do you always talk about Stefan in that diary of yours? Why not about his sexier, more charming older brother? I found one or two entries about me in there? Oh come on Elena, get real. I know you like me just as much as Stefan." Elena was sure that all the people of France could here the sharp SMACK of her hand against his cheek. She hoped it had hurt him as much as it had hurt her hand.

Damon leaned over and grabbed Elena's head with his large, muscular hands. His piercing blue eyes stared her straight in the eye when he growled

"Don't do that ever again or there will be serious consequences." Almost instantly, his eyes relaxed and a smile played on his lips as he said, "Well, it looks like its almost night-time. Time to put on those cute pj's I picked up for you.

Elena looked over at the foot of the bed and saw a pile of clothes there. None of them were hers.

"Where did you get these?" Damon just smiled his most sincere way and walked to the door.

"Hey, I'll leave to let you put those on, unless you would rather I-"

"Get out." Elena tried to make her voice sound as dangerous as she could.

"Mm-hm." He mumbled. But instead of leaving, he plopped back down on the bed, once again picking up her teddy bear. "Nah, I kinda like it here. I think I'll stay." Elena sighed in exasperation. She picked up the pajamas and studied them. Once again, they were silk, with a very revealing neckline. She looked back in disgust at Damon, who closed his eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. Frustrated, Elena picked up the PJ's and walked to the door. She expected Damon not to allow her out, she didn't care, and he apparently didn't either.

Elena had expected to see another extravagant room, but when she stepped out of the door, she landed on a porch leading down a steep hill. 'There was only one room? What kind of house is this?' she thought. Then she looked over at the rest of Paris. She felt so cold and so far away from Stefan. She sat down in the new silk robe and hugged herself. She knew that if she cried, Damon wouldn't care, for he was a kidnapper for pete's sake!

As the first tear fell, he rushed out and sat down beside her. He looked sincerely concerned.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Everything!" She scooted away from him on her butt. He scooted over to her.

"Don't tell me that you're not enjoying staying here. I am." he said.

"Why would I? I'm stuck here in France in a one room house, a million miles from Mystic Falls and Stefan. But worst of all, I'm stuck with you!" she cried.

"Elena please don't say that." He said quietly.

"Why shouldn't I? You took me here in the first place! I hate you!" she screamed.

"Elena…" he said, his voice breaking.

"Why didn't you go away, Damon? Stefan and I were fine without you. Why did you come? Why-'' her rambling voice was stopped by the strong force of Damon's lips.


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss

"Elena please don't say that." He said quietly.

"Why shouldn't I? You took me here in the first place! I hate you!" she screamed.

"Elena…" he said, his voice breaking.

"Why didn't you go away, Damon? Stefan and I were fine without you. Why did you come? Why-'' her rambling voice was stopped by the strong force of Damon's lips.

Damon was as surprised as Elena was at the kiss. Damon felt the warmness of her blood. He was just about to pull her closer when Elena jerked away.

"What the hell?" she shouted at him. "What the hell was that?" she picked up her clothes and ran back into the house. Damon picked himself off of the ground. He was going to have to control himself if she ever was going to trust him again.

As Damon peeked his head inside the door, Elena was sitting on the bed, scribbling furiously in the diary. He cheeks were a deep crimson red. He chuckled to himself. She was either extremely pissed at him, or maybe she was blushing. He couldn't tell. He knew she wouldn't allow him back in the room with her tonight.

Damon stole down the hill, thinking to himself. She was so beautiful. More than Katherine ever was. It was her personality that sparked at his emotions. He'd kissed her. He'd kissed the woman that said she hated him. 'She's never going to love me. She'll love Stefan, but she'll never love me.' Damon thought as he stared up at the sun. A lone tear slid down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away. He stood back up and headed to the closest bar he could find.

Elena sat in her room, thinking about the kiss. It had been so rough. It was like a crackhead with the drugs that they haven't had in a year. But it wasn't right. She had feelings for Stefan and Damon knew it.

Elena was furious at herself for not pulling away as soon as she could. She wrote all the emotions that she could fit in a page in her diary. But she hid it well. An hour ago, she had looked outside the house. She didn't see him.

She was furious at Damon more than she was at herself. He brought her here, left her alone for the longest time, brought her slutty clothes, and then he had to kiss her? What the hell was his problem? But she would never admit it. She would carry it to her grave. Damon's kiss was much better than Stefan's. She had feelings for him, too.


	6. Chapter 6 The Call

She was furious at Damon more than she was at herself. He brought her here, left her alone for the longest time, brought her slutty clothes, and then he had to kiss her? What the hell was his problem? But she would never admit it. She would carry it to her grave. Damon's kiss was much sweeter than Stefan's. She had feelings for him, too.

Dawn was nearing. Elena was again taking a nap. Bzzzzzz! She tiredly opened her eyes. She looked around the room. Bzzzzzz! Where was it coming from?

Elena scrambled over to the other side of the room. There, on the floor beside the bed, lay Damon's Blackberry. Elena knew he must have left it when he went outside to talk to her.

'1 New Message from Stefan' the screen read. Stefan! Elena read the text.

_Damon, where is she? I'll give u until midnight. I swear it will be the end of u if you hurt her. –Stefan_

Duh! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Elena hurriedly dialed Stefan's phone number. Stefan picked up on the first ring.

"Damon!"

"Stefan, it's Elena.

"Elena! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but-'' Damon opened the door and swiftly grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Hello brother. How's school? Are you being a good boy?"

Elena could hear Stefan shouting on the other end. "Hmm. Well, I don't think she's able to talk right now…why don't you call back later, alright? Mm-hm. Bye now." Damon shut the phone. "Elena, you must be starving. Why don't we-'' Damon was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up and turned it off. He continued, "Elena, why don't we go eat out. I know a place with really good crab sticks!"

"Damon, take me home, please." Elena asked him. "If you really care about me, take me home."

Damon looked into Elena's eyes. "Sorry, but no can do."

"Fine. I never want to see you again Damon, unless you take me home." Elena put on her pout face.

"Too bad. And just to let you know, I'll be sleeping here tonight. I've grown tired sleeping on the ground." Damon said nonchalantly. But I'll be stopping at the bar for a scotch first. See you."

Pouting didn't work. Elena was going to have to think of something else and fast, if she ever wanted to get home.

That night, Elena lay on the floor with a blanket. No way was she going to share the bed with Damon. He came in around 2:15, only slightly sober. She was on her side, still awake, thinking about the events of the day. He had strolled in, with the obvious smell of alcohol on his breath. Finally, he settled down and began to snore…loudly.

Elena crawled out of bed with one of the thickest blankets and slept on the floor.

Damon woke to silence. He sat up. Damon drowsily looked around the room. Elena was not in the bed. He got up and looked out the door. She wasn't out there either. He began pacing when he saw her curled up on the floor. 'Damn,' he thought. 'She's as stubborn as I am." He smiled at the sleeping figure on the carpet.

He could see her slim figure curled up into a ball. He knelt down and kissed her forehead ever so gently to avoid waking her up. Then he lay in bed for a couple hours before deciding to hunt.

He had planned on a homeless man who lived on the outskirts of Paris. But he changed his mind and decided that he would go after a stag up high in the hills. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'if I change maybe she can too.' He then ascended up the hill in a blur.


	7. Chapter 7 The Flower

He had planned on a homeless man who lived on the outskirts of Paris. But he changed his mind and decided that he would go after a stag up high in the hills. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'if I change maybe she can too.' He then ascended up the hill in a blur.

Damon thought that the deer would fulfill him for at least the next couple of days. That is, unless he didn't use his powers. He didn't plan on compelling Elena anytime soon. He smiled at the thought of compelling Elena to do anything he wanted, naughty or nice. He wouldn't though. He would never be strong enough to take away the free will that he so loved in her.

Damon knelt down by the mountain stream and washed the blood and hairs off his face. "Ugh," he grumbled. He had never had this kind of problem with humans. But if he wanted to gain Elena's trust back, or at least attempt to, he had to do something that would impress her. She knew how incredibly stubborn and ignorant he was. If he changed, maybe, just maybe, she might be able to care for him. Damon knew in his heart that it was a lost cause, but he still clung to the shred of hope that she might change.

He finished washing his face and stood up to go. Damon decided to sit in the grass for a while ponder about the future. He leaned his back against the tree and looked at the ground. There, just beside him, was a lone wildflower. It was a shade of a deep purplish blue- lapis lazuli. He instantly thought of Elena. He picked the flower and held it gently in his hands as if he was holding her. He stood up, flower in hand and ran as fast as he could back to the house, all the while protecting the beautiful blossom.

When Damon returned to the house, Elena was still curled up in a ball, it was nearing dawn. He grabbed a Kleenex off of the shelf and grabbed a pen out of his jacket pocket. He scribbled a note to her with his exceptionally neat penmanship. He placed it on one of the pillows on the bed that he had freshly made. Before he left, he placed the flower beside it, but then quickly grabbed it back. He wanted… he needed a piece of her to hold, even if it wasn't really her. He carefully placed the lavender flower in a zippered pocket of his jacket, where he would take it wherever he went.

Damon took another longing look at her. Knowing that she'd be safe until he got back, he opened the door and shut it as quietly as he could. Damon had an idea. He made his way down the hill and strode into early morning Paris. As he walked, he realized that he hadn't thought of Katherine for almost a week.

Most of the shops were closed, but Damon still managed to find one of many restaurants that was opened all night and all day.  
When he got there, he ordered a breakfast platter that included the finest eggs, toast, and crepes. Damon didn't know if Elena was a fan of breakfast food, but in the last few days all he had given her were various cheeseburgers, fries, and a milkshake. It hadn't seemed like much, but he had worked hard to find a Burger King in Paris.

Damon paid for the meal and walked back to the house. He walked up the hill and sensed something disturbing, but couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly. He ignored the strong feeling that caused him discomfort and opened the door. He set the food on the bed and walked over to blanket in which Elena was sleeping under. He couldn't see her face. He picked up the blanket and was paralyzed by fear. Elena Gilbert was not under the blanket.


	8. Chapter 8 Home

Damon paid for the meal and walked back to the house. He walked up the hill and sensed something disturbing, but couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly. He ignored the strong feeling that caused him discomfort and opened the door. He set the food on the bed and walked over to blanket in which Elena was sleeping under. He couldn't see her face. He picked up the blanket and was paralyzed by fear. Elena Gilbert was not under the blanket.

Elena awoke with music playing softly around her. She was sitting on a large bed in the silk pajamas that Damon had bought for her. 'Wait, I was in France yesterday night, where am I now?' Elena had looked around this room many times to know that this was Stefan's room. Where was Damon? He had brought her home last night. She felt the burning hate well inside her.

"Hey. You finally woke up." Elena whirled around to see Stefan, resting in the doorway. Stefan!

"Stefan, I missed you so much!" Stefan leaned down to kiss her. As he pulled away, Elena had expected to see fireworks, like when Damon had kissed her. Stefan's kiss just wasn't the same. He noticed that she had a frown on her face.

"Elena, is something wrong?" he asked not with concern but with curiosity on his face.

"Nothing, I-uh, um, I was just-uh wondering where Damon was," she stammered. 'Oh damn, now he's gonna think I've been _with_ him. Stefan looked completely surprised.

"Um…Well, I don't think he's here at the moment, but, he should be here soon."

"Where is he now?" Elena inquired.

"I don't know Elena, but it shouldn't take him too long." Stefan said as he turned to go. Elena knew it sounded bad. She also knew that Stefan was lying. Either something was seriously wrong or, as cheesy as Stefan's excuses sounded, he was telling the truth.

Elena took out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number.

Damon had been searching Paris since before dawn to find Elena. When his phone buzzed, he ignored it. When it buzzed again, he ripped out the cell phone to cuss out whoever was calling. But as soon as he saw it was Elena, he breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Elena Gilbert. So she lives."

"Damon, where are you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm at home. Didn't you bring me home last night?"

"Elena, I was so generous to go into Paris to buy you some real French cuisine and when I came back, you were gone."

"Damon, don't lie. I know you brought me home last night. I remember it. We boarded our flight and then you told me you hated me and that all the feelings you had had about me were just you feeling sorry for me."

"Elena, what are talking about? I would never say that and you know that as a fact. I could never hurt you." Both of them were silent from the awkward moment that followed. "Elena, think hard, really hard, did someone else bring you home that night? She did think hard. No. No one except Damon had brought her home. "You know I would never say that…"Damon said.

"Good-bye!" Elena angrily snapped her phone shut. He could be so stubborn sometimes. It didn't matter. She wouldn't be talking to him for a long time.

Elena was sincere- he knew it. _He_ must have compelled her. The answer of what to do came quickly. He would kill that son-of-a-bitch for compelling her. _No one_ would do that to her and get a way with it. And now she hated him. She hated him for all the things that he really hadn't said. And he would kill him, just wait…


	9. Chapter 9 Interrogation

_Hi guys! I want to thank you for all the great reviews you all have sent me. I appreciate them so much! I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. And for the delays, I think that I'm going to try to upload a chapter a week. If you have any ideas I should add, PM me! but don't worry, I don't think this story is finished yet! _

_~~El_

Elena was sincere- he knew it. _He_ must have compelled her. The answer of what to do came quickly. He would kill that son-of-a-bitch for compelling her. _No one_ would do that to her and get a way with it. And now she hated him. She hated him for all the things that he really hadn't said. And he would kill him, just wait…

Damon reached the house and walked through antique door. He looked around the living room, but saw no one. 'He's dead,' Damon thought angrily. Damon stole up the stairs as silent as a cat.

He opened the first door, but saw it was empty. Damon was walking about the hallway when he heard the loud, high-pitched squeal. He pin-pointed the door from which the sound had emanated from.

He opened the door to find him holding a girl in his hands, head lolling over, her clear green eyes frozen in fear.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. You shouldn't be snooping around so late at night."

"You swore that if I kept her there, you wouldn't interfere!" Damon raged. "I know that you did it. Now, all she can think about is the fact that I said I hated her."

"I did it for her own good. She's not as safe with you as she is with the weakling."

The comment about his brother angered him, but not as much as what he said about Elena not being safe with him.

"Why wouldn't she be safe with me? Stefan couldn't protect her near as well as I could! He eats bunnies, not humans. One little threat and Stefan's bound to get himself killed."

The man just smirked and motioned for him to leave.

"Just remember, Damon, that I warned you."

Damon stormed out, down the stairs in fury. He left and decided that he would be with Elena, no matter what the old man said.


	10. Chapter 10 The Kat

The man just smirked and motioned for him to leave.

"Just remember, Damon, that I warned you."

Damon stormed out, down the stairs in fury. He left and decided that he would be with Elena, no matter what the old man said.

Katherine walked down the stairs of the sleek, modern mansion in Los Angeles, wiping her bloody cheeks on her sleeve. She had come in the night, taking his life. He had told Damon too much but now he had paid his dues.

Now that she had completed her duty, she returned to her hotel suite, where a dozen of dazed men lay on carpeted floor who were about to be drained and disposed of. She'd take them slowly, one by one, into the bedroom, where she would seduce them and then slowly kill them draining them of their blood.

Katherine pulled the first man to his feet, compelling him to do whatever she told him to. She gave him a teasing look, and gestured to him to follow her into the bedroom, he with his desperate looks of want. She smiled at him and pulled him into her room, licking her lips.

After the first one, Katherine knew that she had had enough blood; her face was glowing with health. She thought of the Salvatore brothers, sweet Stefan with his innocence, and dangerous  
Damon, who was a threat to all the things that she had been trying to hide from the world.

As if on cue, the door opened and Damon walked in, with a smile on his face.

"Hello Katherine. I've been looking for you." Damon took a step closer and she jumped up from the bed and skipped over to him like a little girl. She flung her arms around him and winked at him.

"Damon," she purred, "it's been way to long." She kissed him square on the face and he jerked back much to her dismay.

"Yes, it has…" Damon said as he pushed her into a wall in a blur, lips locked. Katherine sighed in pleasure. He pulled back and began to hug her with incredible strength

It felt right and both of their bodies were moving in motion as they tangled together. Damon spoke to her,

"Mistress, are you enjoying this?" But something wasn't right about his voice. "I am…" It was definitely not Damon's voice.

Katherine jerked up in bed, hitting one of the men who was on top of her in the stomach. She grabbed him by his hair and shoved his head against the wall and swiftly broke his spine.

Katherine slid down against the wall, a tear escaping the corner of her lapis lazuli left eye. It had all been a dream, and Damon was probably still in Mystic Falls, not ever even thinking about her. She held her head in her hands and sobbed.


	11. Chapter 11 Nightmare

**Hey guys! This update came out a little earlier because I knew I'd get caught up in Christmas and New Years. Please, please review and if you want to suggest things that I should add- please PM me! Merry Christmas You Guys!**

Katherine slid down against the wall, a tear escaping the corner of her lapis lazuli left eye. It had all been a dream, and Damon was probably still in Mystic Falls, not ever even thinking about her. She held her head in her hands and sobbed.

"_Dear Diary, I don't think I will ever talk to Damon Salvatore again. He took me to France without reason and almost as soon as we had gotten there, we flew back home. It should have been fun, but I missed Stefan and Jenna and Jeremy, Bonnie and everyone else who was back in Mystic Falls. The time we were in Paris, he spoke so crudely, but when I was really homesick, he spoke so gently. He kissed me. I was completely surprised and upset and I'm ashamed to say this but I liked it. He brought me home shortly after that and on the plane ride home, he told me he had no feelings for me and that he had only kissed me because he had felt sorry for me. I tried to be patient and I even called him and asked him about it! But he is so damn stubborn! He told me he didn't bring me home and I clearly remember him doing so. _

_When I got home I swore to myself that I would never let myself have feelings for him again. Still, though, he was almost as adamant as I was when he told me that he hadn't brought me home. I wouldn't and I couldn't believe that someone else had brought me home. But when I told Damon, he told me to think as hard as I could about who had brought me home. I knew the drill. Stefan had been lecturing me about wearing my necklace, just in case someone tried to compel me. If Damon had been telling the truth, then there was a small possibility that someone had compelled me. But I'm still not convinced._

_I keep having nightmares. Stefan, Damon, and me are in them. I am running through fog as fast as I can and I can see that I am in a panic. I sneak a look over my shoulder and some mysterious man is following me. He has ear-long hair, tall in the shoulders, high cheekbones, big feet, and an inhumanly beautiful face, smiling a dangerous smile. He seems so familiar and so dangerous at the same time. I begin to pick up speed and become more frightened. I jerked my head around to see Damon standing there. He scoops me up into his arms and kisses me fiercely. Then he takes off running. But he's too late. I look down at Damon's chest and I see a thick wooden stake. Damon falls down to his knees and I scream and run away. He catches up to me easily, throwing me to the ground. He lies on top of me, biting my body all over and tearing off my clothes. I start to scream for help, but nobody ever comes._

_All of the sudden, I'd jerk up in bed. No one ever is in my room. Everything is quiet, save the curtains billowing. I am not hurt, my necklace is still on, but I never opened the window._

_ I am going to take a nap, but I hope that the nightmare will not follow me. _

Elena finished writing and put down her diary. For the second time, she walked over to her window to make sure that is was secure. It was. She slid into her bed and under her covers. Elena tossed and turned into an uncomfortable sleep, where her nightmare haunted her again and again.


	12. Chapter 12 Clear Green Eyes

_Elena finished writing and put down her diary. For the second time, she walked over to her window to make sure that is was secure. It was. She slid into her bed and under her covers. Elena tossed and turned into an uncomfortable sleep, where her nightmare haunted her again and again._

The next day, before sunrise, Stefan rose out of his bed and decided to hunt, for he could not sleep. He kept dreaming of horrible nightmares involving Elena and Damon, as well as some mysterious man he had never seen before. The dreams had started when Elena had gone missing. Stefan couldn't understand why they kept coming and why they happened every night. With a sigh, he stood up trying to shake the grogginess out of his mind and proceeded to his dresser. He glanced at the cordless clock on his nightstand. It read four-forty-six AM. Stefan could hear the sound of the harsh wind blowing, so he decided on a cotton pullover and a warm jacket that he didn't wear very often.

Stefan walked down the old, wooden stairs into the adjoining living and dining room. He just noticed Damon, crashed out and snoring on the leather couch; he probably wouldn't wake at least until eleven. As he quietly opened the antique door, Stefan looked over at Damon, who was still snoring soundly. He slid through the door, and quietly shut it, before taking off through the trees in pursuit of a doe he had just sniffed out. He leaned down to touch the fresh tracks and then stood back up before disappearing into the night.

Elena jerked up in her bed, sweat coating her body and breathing deep. She had just escaped the nightmare…again. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, sending the moon back down. Elena swept the perspiration from her forehead with her hands.

_He was gaining on me. _ _I begin to pick up speed and become more frightened. I jerked my head around to see Damon standing there. He scoops me up into his arms and kisses me fiercely. Then he takes off running. But he's too late. I look down at Damon's chest and I see a thick wooden stake. Damon falls down to his knees and I scream and run away. He catches up to me easily, throwing me to the ground. He lies on top of me, biting my body all over and tearing off my clothes. I start to scream for help, but nobody ever comes. _

Elena decided to get up. She was still tired from the nightmares, but she did not want to take the chance that she would have to live through it again. She got dressed in thick jeans, and a warm, fuzzy, long-sleeved shirt. Elena silently tip-toed past Jeremy and Jenna's rooms. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped onto the white linoleum of the kitchen, she heard a faint rumbling noise in the pit of her stomach.

She smiled and walked over the cereal cabinet. Corn Chex, Rice Chex, and Wheat Chex were the only cereals that Jenna had kept in the cupboard since she had begun her diet. Elena rolled her eyes and reached for the Corn Chex.

When Elena had finished eating, she felt extremely bored. She opened the screen door, and sat on the porch swing. The sun was now high over the horizon and people all over Mystic Falls were waking up. She felt the cold of the wind and went back inside to retrieve a blanket. When she returned, the wind had died down some, but there was still a considerable amount of chill in the air. Elena snuggled up in the blanket's folds and decided to rest her eyes for the time being.

Stefan had finally tracked and caught the doe. He wiped his mouth, and laid the body down gently with a sorry frown. He wasn't hungry anymore, but he had been. As soon as he had had the doe in his grip, he had ravenously taken her and quite messily finished her up. Stefan stole down the hill in a flash and knelt down by the small creek that had carved the hills by the Salvatore property. He washed his hands, face, and arms, all the while thinking about the nightmare. It had seemed more real than life itself, and he did wonder for some time.

By the time he had finished cleaning, he had decided that he would jog back to the house, choosing to take the path that was the most out of the way. Stefan looked up at the sun, which was now high above the clouds and he could tell that it would be a good day. He had been planning on seeing Elena today, and maybe taking her on another one of his 'famous' picnics like before.

As he was decided when the picnic would be, he stumbled over a ridge in the ground. When he looked back down, what Stefan saw made him boil in anger. On the ground lay a girl, stripped down to flesh, brown hair and the clearest green eyes he had ever seen lying dead.


	13. Chapter 13 Taken

**Dear vunderful readers, I am so very sorry that I was a lazy dumbut and did not deliver my update sooner. Thank you for all of your reviews! Luv you guys so much- 'specially AzureRoseSky for reviewing EVERY chapter! Please, please, please keep reviewing and PM me for anything else you'd like to see in the story! Love you guys! El**

_As he was decided when the picnic would be, he stumbled over a ridge in the ground. When he looked back down, what Stefan saw made him boil in anger. On the ground lay a girl, stripped down to flesh, brown hair and the clearest green eyes he had ever seen lying dead. _

Stefan picked her up gently and ran back to the Salvatore property. When he reached the door, he listened carefully for Damon. He could tell that he was just coming to. Stefan didn't waste time in getting inside. He slammed open the door and called out Damon's name.

Damon's head peeked over the top of the black leather couch.

"Good God, Stefan, you know it's only eleven A.M., right? I mean, I've been fighting a killer hangover since-'' Damon stopped when he saw the woman in Stefan's arms. "Why didn't you tell me you switched diets?" Damon laughed. "I need to call the reporters!"

"Damon! This is serious. I thought you said that you weren't going to hurt anymore humans. You told me you were sticking to animal blood, though I have no idea where you got that motive."

"Are you saying that I did this?" Damon said, shooting up in the couch. "I swear on my grave that I didn't do that, but she seems really familiar. Do you think it might have been one of Elena's friends?" he whispered.

"I have no idea, though, I really hope not. But don't think that you are off the hook, Damon. I'm never going to forget what you did to Elena. I know you didn't hurt her, but there's still no excuse for your little field trip!"

Damon suddenly started to drown his brother's voice out.

"_Just remember, Damon, that I warned you…" _He jerked up out of the couch and kneeled down next to the girl's dead, ashen face. Damon's mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened in recognition. It was the very woman that _he_ had been holding. Damon could almost see her staring at him with her frightened face and _the most clear green eyes he had ever seen._

"I have to go," Damon said abruptly. He pulled on his leather jacket and turned to leave.

Just as he reached the door, Stefan turned around and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"

Where are you going? We have to find out who did this! More importantly, we have to protect Elena!" he cried in protest.

The mentioning of Elena made him stop. Damon turned around slowly and looked at him seriously and Stefan could see the raw pain in his face.

"I know."

Elena walked into her room, exhausted from fight she'd just endured with Jenna. Elena hadn't realized that she'd spent over five days in Paris with Damon. She had lost track of time a little after the third.

She walked over to her bed, flopping down on her back, exhaling a huge sigh as she did so. Tired as she was, she was adamant about sleeping as little as she could, fully knowing the persistence of the nightmare. She fought her hardest but she finally gave in, the aching in her head quickly became soothed as she let herself become taken.

But somewhere around three A.M., she herself was taken.


	14. Chapter 14 Gone

_Elena walked over to her bed, flopping down on her back, exhaling a huge sigh as she did so. Tired as she was, she was adamant about sleeping as little as she could, fully knowing the persistence of the nightmare. She fought her hardest but she finally gave in, the aching in her head quickly became soothed as she let herself become taken. But somewhere around three A.M., she herself was taken._

Elena woke up to complete and utter silence. She reached over to her bedside to grab her watch to see what time it was, but her hand fell instead of stopping at the nightstand. Wait, why wasn't her nightstand in the place where her hand had fallen through?

Elena slowly sat up, and opened her eyes, expecting to see the picture of Bonnie, Caroline, and her that hung directly across from her bed, but where she looked, the wall was a dark red.

She stood up, now knowing fully that she wasn't in her own room, and, like she had done while she was in Paris with Damon, she had silently snuck over to a window in the room and looked out. As Elena searched the landscape for some familiar feature, she exhaled a little deeply when she, like so many times before, saw the Eiffel Tower with a sigh of exasperation mixed with tears.

Stefan stalked nervously around the room. What was he going to do about the killer of the girl? He himself had absolutely no idea. He knew a visit to Elena's house would bring him some peace, and that, he knew, was exactly what he needed. But, it was only four o'clock in the morning. He pondered over whether or not to go, and he made his decision. He hoped Elena was a morning person; he hoped Elena was a really early morning person.

As he made his way to _his_ house, Damon was thinking the murder over very questioningly. _He never disposes his bodies as unkempt as that. Elijah always disposes of them; but at least he always has the dignity to make it look like an accident. _

Looking up, Damon saw he was breaching the doorstep. As he reached it, he pushed on the door, only to see it locked with a pretty good sized padlock. Grabbing the lock and snapping it in half, he pushed open the door and called out Elijah's name. There was no answer. Damon made his way to the room where he had seen the girl and pushed on the door. This one opened easily and there was no resistance.

On the floor, lying face up, was the mangled and dead corpse of Elijah. Damon knelt down to get a better look, but he found nothing.

"This is bad. This is very bad."

"Elena?" called Stefan as he entered the Gilbert House.

"Oh! Hi Stefan. What are you going here so early?"

Stefan turned around to see Jenna, in her pale pink bathrobe, sipping on her morning coffee.

"Hello Jenna," said Stefan good-naturedly. "Do you know where I may find Elena?"

"Elena? She went ice-skating with Bonnie and Caroline hours ago. But I don't know where so don't bother asking."

A couple hours ago? It was only 5 A.M. And why would she go ice-skating? Elena hated ice-skating, She had told Stefan herself when he had asked her if she had wanted to go. Besides, didn't Elena know how much pain it had caused him when she had been taken to France? The least she could do was tell him when and where.

Stefan looked back to Jenna and searched her face. She was wearing a smile big enough to look fake, and he thought, creepy. Her eyes were still Jenna's own; light gray with a tinge of blue. But they weren't normal. Her eyes no longer had the shine they always did, nor her normal cheeriness. Stefan had put all of the clues together, but Jenna's abnormal face had proved it. She had been compelled, and Elena was NOT ice-skating with Bonnie and Caroline. Elena was gone- again.


	15. Chapter 15 Answers

**Dear readers. I have been a naughty girl. I am sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter. I was very busy with basketball and school. But I will promise i will finish this story. Thank you for all of your reviews! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Again, thank you guys for being patient with me and thank you for reading and reviewing! **** with hearts, El**

_Stefan looked back to Jenna and searched her face. She was wearing a smile big enough to look fake, and he thought, creepy. Her eyes were still Jenna's own; light gray with a tinge of blue. But they weren't normal. Her eyes no longer had the shine they always did, nor her normal cheeriness. Stefan had put all of the clues together, but Jenna's abnormal face had proved it. She had been compelled, and Elena was NOT ice-skating with Bonnie and Caroline. Elena was gone- again._

"Great," said Elena. "How am I supposed to get out of here- again?"

"There is no way out." Elena whirled around, frightened at the strange, but very familiar voice. Funny, it sounded just as her own.

"Katherine?" Elena gasped at the mangled, dirty woman crouched in the corner.

"Are you done gawking yet? I may be your much older twin, but I still have feelings," Katherine said plainly, with a twinge of sass and a sneer on her face. "Anyway, I've tried every escape route- there's no way you and I are getting out of here. But you've awaken just in time. I haven't eaten in at least a week."

Katherine attempted to stand, and she almost fell back down in agony. She inhaled a sharp breath and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Like you care; I was going to kill you. And no, I'm not okay. Jeremiah injected me with enough vervain to almost kill me. I can't do anything."

"Jeremiah?"

"Hmm. How unfortunate. I take it that Stefan hasn't ever told you the whole story. Well, since we're never getting out of here and honestly, I've got nothing to lose if I tell you; we're both going to die soon."

Elena raised her brows stared intently at Katherine.

"Tell me everything."

Meanwhile...

"Stefan, I swear on father's grave that I didn't kidnap Elena. I have no reason to! I happen to care about her!"

Stefan swallowed and shut his eyes tightly. Damon _cared_ about Elena? The brother who swore that he'd never love again cared about a girl? More or less a human girl? But Elena wasn't his; Damon knew that right? He couldn't have her, no matter how much he desired. Elena was his and he was hers. 'But,' the back of his mind chattered without his permission, 'what is Elena has feelings for him, too?'

"Stefan."

Stefan turned away from his possessiveness as his head shot up. Damon was kneeling before him and was looking into his eyes.

"Now isn't the time to be like this. Elena was _kidnapped._ And if we don't find a lead soon, neither of us is ever going to see Elena again." Damon whispered softly towards him.

Stefan looked up at his brother.

"Damon, I have something to tell you. It might help us find Elena."

The inquiry on Damon's face surprised him. Usually Damon didn't give a damn what he said. But this was about Elena; Damon wouldn't ignore him this time.

"It has to do with Katherine… and the Originals. I haven't ever told you this before, even though I should have."

Stefan began to launch into the story.

"When we were freshly turned, I ran into trouble with Klaus's right hand man, Jeremiah. His powers were only second to Klaus himself. Well, I met his girl, and me, being totally stupid, aggressive, and careless, brought her home and… well I'm ashamed of what I did. But Jeremiah showed up the next night and threatened to kill me. But just as he was going to snap my neck, he changed his mind and told me he'd be watching me. Of course, I thought that I had got off scot-free. The next night I came home to my shack and found that it had been ransacked. Nothing had been taken, except for the lone photograph of Katherine that I had kept. My head wasn't clear enough to understand just then, but-''

"He was going to take the only person you loved." Damon cut in. He felt like a dick, coming between him and Elena like this; certainly understood the pain that Stefan felt whenever he saw Damon with Elena.

"So, we know that Jeremiah took Elena, but where?" Damon asked.

"Jeremiah loves to play games with those weaker than him, just as Katherine did. He's probably keeping her somewhere where we know, but how do we find that out. It has to be somewhere that we know really well and remember spending time with Elena. It has to be somewhere that Elena knows well and in a desolate area. But where?"

Damon was completely silent and still.

"The apartment in Paris."


	16. Chapter 16 Trapped

"_Jeremiah loves to play games with those weaker than him, just as Katherine did. He's probably keeping her somewhere where we know, but how do we find that out. It has to be somewhere that we know really well and remember spending time with Elena. It has to be somewhere that Elena knows well and in a desolate area. But where?"_

_Damon was completely silent and still._

" _The apartment in Paris."_

Elena, sitting in a corner of the room like Katherine, was enthralled with her story. On one hand, she was terrified and scared out of her skin about Jeremiah, who, without her knowing, had been stalking her for her entire life. He had seen the car crash. He had seen her cry at her parents' graves. He had seen her as she slept comfortably in Stefan's arms. He had seen her in Paris with Damon…

Elena's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's how he knew this place!"

"Do I even want to ask?" Katherine asked, her voice beginning to crack a bit from her diet.

"Damon brought me to Paris this summer and wouldn't let me come home."

Katherine seemed wide awake now, her eyes flaming.

"Elena, I'm going to tell once. Stay away from Damon. I may be the most possessive bitch on this planet, but I swear I will kill you if you don't."

"Damon doesn't, and will never mean anything to me." Elena said with a sigh, not looking Katherine in the face.

Katherine made a half-smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Teenage angst- how disgusting... Katherine drawled, and then she went back to inspecting her nails.

Elena made her sixth attempt at opening the door. It didn't budge, but Elena tried again and again. She spun around in a fury and plopped back down on the bed, arms crossed. After a while, she lay back, letting her mind wander. Where was Stefan? Where was Damon? Stefan was probably worried sick about her. Damon, she thought the word with spite and malice. _He_ was probably sitting on his bed, with his Armani jacket. Drinking, and not even caring. Elena sighed in disgust and let herself fall into slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What? Why the hell would Elena be taken to Paris?" Stefan fumed.

"I've been trying to tell you, Stefan, even if you don't want to hear. _I _took Elena away to Paris. I was trying to protect her from Klaus- and who the hell knows what else- and I knew that you wouldn't be able to protect her as well as I could…and," Damon looked down at the floor. "And.. I kinda wanted to get to know her better.

"But, I swear we didn't do anything. I was planning on keep her there for a month, just to be safe, and to be honest, she hates me now, because somebody brought her home when I couldn't find her. And when I tried to talk to Elena, she started making these accusations. Stefan, I swear I didn't do anything to her. But she was so dead-set on thinking what I did to her. Stefan, somebody was following us. Somebody compelled her to hate me, and I think they did that so we couldn't protect her. But something inside me is telling me that she's in the apartment again. When I was coming back to the house, I could feel that something was very wrong. That was when she came home. But I think that Jeremiah had been following us the entire time.

"Now, he knows that both you and I care about her a lot. So we don't have time to be possessive over her. Stefan, we Have. To. Get. Her. Out. Of. There." Damon finished with an expression of sadness and urgency over his face.

Stefan looked up, and Damon could tell that he'd been in deep thought.

"Then what are we doing here? We have to help her now. Who knows how much time she has left?"

"Good, brother, I see your point. Let the rescue mission commence!"

And with a smile, Stefan nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Elena woke, up she could hear a loud struggle. She almost thought that it was animals fighting before she remembered where she was.

She sat up, but could not see Katherine. But the sounds of the struggle grew louder and louder until there was a loud scream that sounded very much like Elena's own voice. Elena crawled silently to the other side of the bed and peeked down.

Katherine lay naked on the ground and Elena was horrified. Her body was the most mutilated she'd ever seen. Her face was pierced in hundreds of places. Her skin was dyed a red-brown color from the dried blood that had poured from the deep slashes made in the main arteries of Katherine's legs. Her legs had been twisted in impossible positions. Her hair was so mangled and sticky from the blood. Her chest was the worse.

On her chest, somebody had laid vervain petals. Katherine was gasping for breath as she tried to breathe through the lungs that were covered in the biggest purple bruises that probably covered broken ribs.

Elena was very frightened from her wounds, but there was something else that scared her more. She immediately knelt down to Katherine.

Why wasn't Katherine healing herself? Katherine had no heartbeat but Elena could tell that she was dying. Elena frantically looked around for something sharp. There was nothing, so, moving like an automaton, she slit part of her wrists on Katherine's teeth and let her blood slide down her throat.

As she did this, Katherine's chest movements started to slow and her eyelids began to flutter. Eyes shut tightly, Katherine suddenly sat up and grabbed Elena's arm with an iron grip. It hurt like hell! But Elena peeked open one eye and looked at Katherine. Her wounds began to sew themselves shut and the bruises started to disappear. Just as Elena began to lose consciousness, Katherine let go of her arm. She picked Elena up and laid her on the bed.

Just as her eyes began to close from exhaustion, she could make out Katherine, putting her mouth to her arm, then bringing her wrist down to Elena's mouth.


	17. Chapter 17 Jeremiah

_Elena peeked open one eye and looked at Katherine. Her wounds began to sew themselves shut and the bruises started to disappear. Just as Elena began to lose consciousness, Katherine let go of her arm. She picked Elena up and laid her on the bed. _

_ Just as her eyes began to close from exhaustion, she could make out Katherine, putting her mouth to her arm, then bringing her wrist down to Elena's mouth._

They had just reached the airport. It was nearly six in the morning. Both were hungry and both were tired. They agreed that when they got to France, they would find Elena first and then sleep and hunt.

They handed their tickets to the lady who looked as tired as them and she told them their airplane number and gave them a map as to how to get there. Stefan smiled graciously, but tiresomely to the woman, and the brothers walked away with her map.

"Damon, are you absolutely positive that she is here?"

"Stefan, we've come so far; now isn't the time to doubt our plans." Stefan turned away and looked out of the window of the European airplane they had been seated in.

_I miss you, Elena. Please hold on. We're going to save you._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena was still asleep. Katherine was starting to worry. But Katherine never worried about anyone other then herself. Why the hell was she worried about the very girl she was willing to sacrifice to Klaus only two days ago?

"She saved your life, Katarina; that is why you care." She took a deep breath and turned around. Jeremiah was standing there in all his glory, and drinking the sight of her in. He took a step forward. She took a step back.

Katherine's began to breathe faster and she slowly backed against the door that she knew would not open. She blinked and Jeremiah was in front of her. Staring down at her, menacingly.

"Get back down on the floor."

Katherine didn't move.

"No."

A growl came forth from Jeremiah's throat. The dark veins became visible beneath his skin. He bared his teeth at her.

"You are so sexy when you're feisty, Katarina."

Katherine looked up at him and showed her fangs as she hissed. She didn't get the chance to finish.

Jeremiah had bore down on her. Katharine yelped in surprise and Jeremiah thrust her back against the floor. He covered her mouth and whispered into her ear.

"Shh, quiet now. The more you struggle the more I'll hurt you." He smiled at her with his teeth and tore into her shoulder. Katharine jerked back and screamed against his hand.

When she had recovered, he had already escaped his jeans.

"So disobedient…"

And with those words he tore away her clothes, thrust into her, but Katherine persisted still, clawing and kicking. But she was no match for the Original.

He continued to thrust and sink his teeth in areas that made Katherine moan and scream in pain with his hand still clenched upon her mouth. She bit into his hand, drawing blood, and watching it heal almost instantaneously.

Jeremiah showed his fangs and with lightning speed, reached over to grab the vervain syringe. He inserted into Katherine's side and she instantly calmed down.

"Please…please…"

"Good night, Katarina."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Stefan, it's only a little farther. We have to hurry!"

"I know."

"It's just up this hill."

Stefan stopped.

"Come on, Stefan!"

"Listen, Damon!"

In the stillness of the air of France, even a human could've heard the shrill shrieking coming from the small apartment on the top of the hill.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The tapping on her face was very annoying. Couldn't Jeremy leave her alone for five more minutes?

"Elena Gilbert,"

Elena opened her eyes. A man, dressed in European clothing, stared down at her. Elena looked around. Katherine was nowhere to be seen.

Elena turned back to the man. He had ear-long hair, and high cheekbones. She had seen this man somewhere. But where?

"Who are you?"

"My name is…Jeremiah."

The dream. The man. Jeremiah was the _man in her dream._

"Stay away from me,"

"I just want one little taste," Elena's pulse quickened and her heart rate sped.

"Don't…don't!"

Two things happened then. One, Jeremiah plunged his fangs into her neck and second, Damon and Stefan Salvatore burst into the room.


	18. Chapter 18 Hostage

**Dear Readers, I'm really sorry I got this in so late! School is kicking my butt and basketball has taken all of my time away from me. I have noticed the lack of reviews and have also been suffering from writer's block. I will finish this story, I can promise you guys that. Please review, though! I really don't feel like writing these stories if they are no good. Reviews are love, you guys! :)  
**

** ~EL**

"_Don't…don't!"_

_ Two things happened then. One, Jeremiah plunged his fangs into her neck and second, Damon and Stefan Salvatore burst into the room._

Elena looked into the eyes of her captor. They were dark and pitiless. He cocked his head to one side and smiled at her, a smile that was horribly malevolent with the blood dripping from his lips.

Elena felt astonishingly tired as she watched her sight beginning to blur. Her head drooped and she looked toward the opened door. And the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Damon, reaching out to her and calling her name.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Elena," Damon breathed.

For a moment he couldn't move. Damon thought nothing of Jeremiah, of Stefan, of any other thing in the world except Elena, as he watched her die silently.

He came back to earth when Stefan jumped in front of him and lunged for Elena. Jeremiah promptly stopped him, clutching him by the collar.

"Stefan Salvatore." Jeremiah smiled and with a flick of his wrist, thrust him against the wall. Damon rushed to Elena's side and Jeremiah pushed him farther. Stefan made it past Jeremiah and leaned down by Elena. He used his teeth to draw blood from his wrist. He touched Elena's lips but was met with searing pain as the wooden stake impaled the very area that Stefan punctured.

Damon stood up but was quickly met with the same fate as Stefan. While they were down, Jeremiah took the pleasure of staking them in various places.

Elena was still.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Katherine awoke, gasping. The vervain petals had fallen from her chest and her body began healing. She looked around in a panic before realizing that the broom closet in which she was lying in was secure.

The nightmare; it was more realistic than ever this time. But she couldn't concentrate. Katherine could hear Jeremiah. He was close, maybe a couple of miles away.

Katherine, with the newly-found strength from healing, quickly and effortlessly broke the iron shackles that held her ankles.

She broke open the door and headed back to the apartment to the sounds of a struggle.

**XXXXXXXXX**

There was no chance of escaping. Jeremiah had them pinned to the floor and Elena was still not moving. Damon was at his side, and he was going to stay there until the end. But not even Jeremiah could stop Damon from fighting back.

"You knew this was coming. Why are you two so surprised?"

"Jeremiah! Leave Elena; please!" Stefan gasped.

"Of course, you will all die, the girl too." Jeremiah reached over to the end table and held in his now carefully gloved hand the vervain petals. With a psychotic smile as he carefully distributed the petals around both Stefan and Damon's torsos and watched as it burned through their clothes and through their chests.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Katherine stood outside of the apartment. She almost burst into the room when she heard the shrieks of Stefan and Damon. Katherine could hear the sound of Elena's heartbeat. It was slow and steady. She was still unconscious.

Katherine bit her lip and pondered her next move. If Jeremiah hadn't used them yet, there would still be vervain syringes on the nightstand by Elena's side of the bed. It would be risky, very risky. But she had to do it.

But when did Katherine, supreme Katherine, ruthless, dangerous Katherine ever give a damn about anybody except herself?

Damon was the only one she ever had cared about. But she couldn't deny it. Katarina Petrova had _feelings._

Katherine wasn't going to worry about her emotional state at the moment. She began to smile as she thought of her brand new plan she had in store for Jeremiah. Katherine listened to the slow beating heart of sleeping Elena begin to quicken. She looked up from the wooden stake she had made from a nearby oak and made her way inside the house.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena peeked open her eyes. Jeremiah was a few feet away saying something that Elena could comprehend. He laughed and dropped something from his right hand and tortured screams echoed through the room.

Elena sat up in a quick motion but was pushed back down in the covers. Opening her eyes softly again she met not Jeremiah, but Katherine, who held a finger to her lips as she motioned to Jeremiah, still laughing maniacally as he let more vervain blossoms slip from his grasp.

Katherine silently left Elena's side, stake in hand, and crept towards the nightstand where the vervain flowers lay. Katherine prepared to stun Jeremiah when he turned, laughing at her face.

"Do you really think I am that stupid Katarina, you incompetent fool?"

Jeremiah grabbed the stake from Katherine and prepared to plunge it deep within the depths of her heart. As she closed her eyes tightly, Katherine was thrown to the side. She looked up and saw her rescuer. Stefan lay dead on the floor with a stake protruding from his abdomen, blue veins pulsing from his now cold, gray skin.


	19. Chapter 19 Poison

"_Do you really think I am that stupid Katarina, you incompetent fool?" _

_ Jeremiah grabbed the stake from Katherine and prepared to plunge it deep within the depths of her heart. As she closed her eyes tightly, Katherine was thrown to the side. She looked up and saw her rescuer. Stefan, lie dead on the floor, blue veins pulsing from his now cold, gray skin._

_XXX_

At that moment, Elena's heart stopped beating. She couldn't cry or scream, only stand as she stared at Stefan with her mouth open.

"No!"

Damon shot up from the floor and sat at his brother's side. After a moment, he stood up slowly and turned around to face Jeremiah.

"Damn you... You son of a bitch!"

It was then that Damon attacked Jeremiah at full strength, as Jeremiah countered with more vervain petals. Damon shouted as he clutched his face in his hands. '

Katherine arose from her standstill and rushed to Damon using her hands while she cleared his face and watched as the severe burns faded away from Damon's face and her own hands. Then they both rose and went after Jeremiah biting and tearing.

Elena had seen enough. She rose and ran to Stefan, pulling out the fatal weapon.

Jeremiah had somehow managed to pull away Damon and Katherine from his body. He grabbed a miniature gun with unknown contents. He walked over to them smiling.

"Have you guys ever seen Buffy?"

"I have." Unbeknownst to him, Elena stood behind Jeremiah.

"Buffy's my favorite." Elena said quietly as Jeremiah whirled around, Elena tried to impale the Original.

But Elena wasn't quick enough, and Jeremiah grabbed the stake from her hands. He turned his back on Katherine and Damon and stalked over to Elena while she backed up, now against the wall.

"If I can remember straight, it seems to me that I never really got a real taste. I believe that we were rudely interrupted."

Jeremiah smiled at her and pressed Elena's small figure against his body as he pushed his middle section against her. He held Elena's head in a solid grip and despite Elena screaming, kicking, and scratching at him, Jeremiah kissed and licked along her neck. She whimpered quietly, when the kissing stopped and the fangs began as Jeremiah began to play with her, nipping her soft skin.

Finally, he grew bored and he whispered in Elena's ear.

"Dear Elena, you smell iiirresistible right now." And he tore into her.

Elena screamed loudly and when the pain couldn't become worse, it stopped suddenly. The thud from the impact of Jeremiah and the wall made the house shudder. Katherine and Damon were back again fighting him.

"Run, Elena, as fast as you can!" yelled Damon as they prepared for Jeremiah's recoil.

Elena, breathing fast, ran through the door and down the hill as quickly as she could. The thick fog that coated the roads and beaten pathways in early morning France caused her to nearly trip several times. Elena heard a scream very similar to her own and she began to pick up speed.

"Elenaaa." Jeremiah purred.

Elena looked over her shoulder and saw Jeremiah walking down the hill-side. Elena was gasping for breath. This was not the time to be out of shape.

"Stop, Elena, and I won't hurt you. . . as much."

Elena was crying now, crying and running through the unbearable, opaque fog. She was looking for someone, something to protect her. Out of nowhere, she was picked up in strong arms and Elena immediately began to rebel against the body holding her so tight as she screamed and cried for help.

"Elena! It's me! It's Damon!"

Elena turned her head to see Damon holding her. He motioned for her to be silent and she nodded back to him with tear-stained eyes and her mascara running. She cuddled close to his chest as they took off running again, without knowing how far Jeremiah was behind them.

Elena looked ahead at the figures that were unable to see her as they blurred by. Suddenly, Damon stopped. His eyes were frozen, wide and worried.

"Damon? What's wrong? What's going on?" she asked with a shaky voice."

Elena tried to hold his face in her heads, but she was abruptly dropped onto the frozen November ground. Damon fell onto his knees and fell forward onto his chest. A dark, chestnut stake point showed from his back.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Elena started crying again and she tried to turn Damon over.

Her nose was snotty and her eyes were red from crying.

"Run, Elena; hurry! He's coming.." Damon choked.

Elena pushed herself off of the ground and continued running. She turned to look at Damon one more time and when she turned around, she ran face to face with Jeremiah.

Jeremiah stood there. His black eyes were more menacing than ever. His head cocked to the side.

"Elena, Elena, what will you do now?"

He held open his palm.

"One," he put his index finger down. "Two," he put his middle finger down. "Three," he put his ring finger down.

"You must be really popular to have _THREE_ people die for

you today."

Elena was backing up. Her voice and breath were shaking. Her eyes were those of a mouse, caught in a trap. Her hair was mangled.

"You look so. . .frightened." Jeremiah whispered in her ear as he circled her like a tiger and his prey.

He approached her right side again and whispered into her ear. Elena turned her head away closing her eyes tightly as he breathed, licked, and nibbled on her neck.

Elena could hear the smile in his voice like poison.

"You should be."

And Elena gasped as she fainted.


	20. Chapter 20 Death and Revival

**Okay, readers, unless I change my mind and add something later, I think this will be the last chapter. It's sort of long, so I hope this will satisfy you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and comments as well as just reading this in general. Thanks! -Elizabeth **

_He approached her right side again and whispered into her ear. Elena turned her head away closing her eyes tightly as he breathed, licked, and nibbled on her neck. _

_ Elena could hear the smile in his voice like poison. _

_ "You should be." _

_Elena gasped as she fainted._

**XX**

_Damon reached out to her. Elena reached as far as she could manage. _

"_Come on, Elena! He's coming!"_

_Elena jumped as far as she could but just fell short of Damon's arms and she fell down, down, down into the unforgiving black hole. _

"_Elena!" _

Elena gasped shot up into a sitting position. It had only been a dream. She felt the sweat along her body and her hair was stuck to her forehead. She looked around the meadow where she collapsed and searched with her eyes for Jeremiah, whom she remembered was a threat and was very near. She cautiously bent one knee under her body to slowly support herself off of the ground. Elena stood up fully and looked around for her pursuer.

She looked to the left and then to right, but as she blinked, she cried in surprise as she felt herself thrown to the ground by the unmistakable, strong force.

Elena held her eyes shut tightly, unwilling to see the horrific face that she now assumed was cowering above her. But when she opened them in new found courage, her eyes only met the soft gray of the sky. With an expression of pure fear and hopelessness, Elena let a tear escape her eye as she retraced her steps, slowly standing up and courageously facing her predator.

She looked behind her and around again, seeing nothing. A sharp gust of wind flew by her. The force spun her around sending her once again sprawled face first on the ground. Elena looked furiously at the ground, her elbows supporting her. As she face the Earth, a drop of her own blood slipping from the deep scratches in her right cheek- the newest present she received from Jeremiah.

Elena was furious. She had never given up so completely, like this. Not even when Elijah had come for her. But then, she had had friends to support her. Here, she was desolately alone.

But Elena had a plan. It involved plenty of pain, but she was willing to risk it. This time Elena didn't rise from the ground as fast. She reached for her vervain necklace and broke the clasp.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Jeremiah was pleased. The girl he had in his midst was frightened of him, and that made the hunt even more indulging then it used to be. He looked over at Elena. It was taking her much longer to get up than before. Jeremiah was getting increasingly impatient, for the blood was seeping out of her wounds and only earth lay under her beautiful and sinful body to catch it.

Jeremiah wasn't going to wait much longer. _He _was getting bigger and bigger every second and wanted entrance immediately.

His insatiable aches and the pains in his body that only she could quench were ravenously awaiting her presence and he was almost at his breaking point.

Katherine hadn't fulfilled him. She had rebelled too much. Elena was still a human and wouldn't give him any struggle. He needed her, wanted her, and he wasn't going to wait any longer, for the woman he so desired was picking herself of off the moist morning ground. . .

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena had nearly choked herself in doing so, but she did it. She just hoped that Jeremiah would not notice the change in scent as she hoped the extra self-inflicted scratches would do the trick.

She slowly picked herself off of the ground and stood up trying to rid her face of the fear she felt inside. But with a breath of determination, Elena picked herself off of the ground slowly, knowing what she must do.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm-'' Elena moans softly as she falls once again to Jeremiah. Holding her chest, almost certain of broken ribs, Elena stands again not even reaching full stature when spiraling to the ground.

But when Elena looked up Jeremiah stood above her, no longer smiling. The veins under his eyes had darkened and she could see the look of lust and desperation in his eyes. Elena only lay under his frightful gaze, preparing for the pain.

It happened all too fast. Elena endured it all remembering the dream that had prophesized this moment. Jeremiah _threw me to the ground. He lay on top of me, biting my body all over and tearing off my clothes. I start to scream for help, but nobody ever comes._

Elena watched as Jeremiah scratched and gashed large openings in her and watched her own blood of her flesh run freely. She moaned as Jeremiah forcefully flipped her over and almost desperately began to tear off her shirt, bra, and underwear. More wounds began to spill blood when he entered her, clawing, tearing, and biting at her.

"Elena!" Jeremiah whispered. Elena was screaming now as he pulled her hair and pushed harder. Elena looked over at the monster. Jeremiah had blood all over his mouth. The veins had not retreated and his eyes were wide open with ferociousness and delight. He looked down at her, blood running down her face and her whole body and smiled with teeth and all for one moment before he tore into her neck.

The pain Elena felt was no longer bearable. She stopped screaming and wished for death with such fierceness. Elena knew that her plan had failed and let one last tear slip as she gave up completely.

All at once, some of the pain had stopped. Elena, only half- conscious, looked back at Jeremiah. He did not move, he looked as though sleeping. He was still inside of her, and Elena pushed herself to think, and stay awake. This was her only chance. Elena figured she only had a few minutes considering the amount of vervain she had ingested. Elena managed to flip herself over and escape from him. She ran into the trees a couple meters over, leaving Jeremiah unconscious and naked on the lawn.

As she looked around at the trees she finally found a branch small and thick enough to be used as the final weapon. Elena rushed back to Jeremiah. Still, he lay there, naked. For a moment, Elena hesitated, thinking over her plan. But when Jeremiah started to rouse, Elena knew that she must kill him at that moment.

Hands shaking, Elena held the stake over his heart. Elena brought the stake down hard and Jeremiah jerked wildly and shouted in unconsciousness. She grunted and pushed harder, driving the stake further and further into his chest. Each inch caused Jeremiah to flail around and shout louder. Finally when he opened his eyes, he snapped at Elena, screaming and growling at her as Jeremiah fought the pain in his chiseled bare chest, before finally his skin began to wear and the veins began to show dark all over his quite naked body.

Elena stood up, slowly gasping. It was over. It was finally over, but at such a terrible price. The deaths of two long-time friends and one she had just made. Elena put on what was left of her clothes. She looked down at the pants and slashed shirt, which exposed her bust and her wounds. She made her way back to the apartment, finding Stefan still on the floor and Katherine nearby.

She pulled out Stefan first, going to the supply closed in the apartment and getting a shovel to bury her past love. When the hole was deep enough, Elena pulled Katherine outside too. Elena gently laid Stefan in the hole and placed Katherine beside him. She covered them up slowly, letting many silent tears slip down her face.

When she finished with Stefan and Katherine, Elena went in search of Damon. No longer did the opaque fog that had shrouded the area stop her. She walked to and fro searching for Damon. She looked all that day, but could not find him. By now, she had searched the entire Paris countryside, but Damon could not be found.

Elena walked very slowly back to the apartment that day, carefully searching still. But when she reached the apartment, she could hear voices sounding. Elena silently crept to the door, placing her hand firmly on the handle. She turned the handle slowly, and opened the door.

The figure was wearing black and the jet-black hair spread fear into Elena's body. Jeremiah had jet-black hair.

But the figure was not messing with Elena's things. The man was watching _television. _ Elena was very confused. She snuck silently to the bed, shivering. But when she just reached the bed, the figure turned around and asked her,

"Elena, did you by any chance, bring so Cheetos?"

"Damon?"

Elena rushed to him and gave him the biggest bear hug of them all.

"How are you here, alive?"

"It's a long story." Damon smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead.


End file.
